Eyes are the windows of the soul
by Elves of the Moon
Summary: Sequel of "whispers of a hidden love". Will Tala find out who his secret admirer is? Or will he never know?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody!!!

THANX for the reviews! They convinced me to write a sequel... together with a very convincing friend who kept on saying that I couldn't stop it there...

So, first thing I have to tell you:

This sequel is half a year after "Whispers of a hidden love"

Secondly:

I still own nothing except the story...

Thirdly:

ENJOY!!! I ask no more, but if you feel like it, you can always leave a review to tell me what you think of it...

**Sequel of whispers of a hidden love**

**By: Kana**

Chapter 1

_I feel your fingers, cold on my shoulder._

_Your chilling touch, as it runs down my spine._

Waking out of the darkness... Slowly...

Suddenly I smell it.

A distant smell of red roses fills my senses.

I sit up. Hoping...

But once I'm fully awake, I realise...

It had just been a dream. Still lingering in my mind. Because no roses are anywhere near...

I sigh.

Every night I would dream of it again.

There would always stay a lingering presence that just wouldn't go away. A bare whisper of a touch that once had been there... Leaving behind a yearning. A yearning like I've never known before. And it wouldn't go away. No matter how hard I tried.

_Lost in the darkness,_

_Silence surrounds you._

_Once there was morning,_

_Now, endless night._

Walking. Alone. I've always been alone.

_All I ever needed was someone there, to help me see a world I could not see before._

_A love, to open every door, to set me free, to make me feel..._

_Just someone there. To turn to..._

I'm lost in my thoughts. The Abbey is still well presented. I shiver... Everything is coming back again. The punishment, the humiliation, the trainings, Boris...

_I'm so weary of the fight!_

_There is so little left inside me!_

I thought I banished it from my memory. Guess it didn't work...

That place really was Hell...

You had to hide every piece of your true self...

Never showing who you really were…

Almost forgetting… Forgetting what was hidden beneath there… Beneath the stoic mask.

_There's a face that we wear in the cold light of day._

_There's a face that we hide till the night time appears._

_And what's hiding inside, behind all of our fears, _

_Is our true self, locked inside a façade!_

_And, I'm certain, life is terribly hard_

_When your life's a façade!_

I stop my musings as I see two very well know people.

What are they doing here? Together?

I walk closer without making a sound.

They do not see me. I'm walking behind them.

Suddenly they stop. Turning to look at each other. I hold my breath. Hoping they won't see me.

My eyes go wide as I see their lips touching. Softly, carefully...

It was a beautiful sight if I didn't feel so... I don't know...

They break contact and walk further, out of the park. They didn't see me.

I sit down on a bench. My face resting in my hands...

He just saw Rei kiss Kai. Kai kiss Rei. He couldn't help the feelings that had overwhelmed him in those moments...

Was he jealous? Hell, was he jealous? He didn't have any feelings for Kai, right? No. That couldn't be the point.

That wasn't what really mattered.

What mattered was that he saw the happy glow around them, the faint blush on their cheeks, the vague smile on their lips.

Rei could make Kai smile.

How beautiful was that!

And then he longed...

Longed for someone to make him smile. Make him sigh in happiness...

Someone who would hold him near, and softly kiss the crown of his head.

He wanted to know that feeling…

Love… Love… Love…

Even though he knew that that feeling wasn't meant for him…

----------------

Kana: So, this was chapie one... Hope you all like it...

Lhune: wonderful!

Kana: thanx... (blushes a bit, but has a very big smile on her face...)

So, I keep you in the dark for the secret admirer... : )

Well, see you all next chapter!!

Ja mata!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone.

Here is chapie 2...

Hope you'll all enjoy it.

**Eyes are the windows of the soul**

**by: Kana**

Chapter 2

Back in the house...

Alone, again...

_I peer through windows, watch life go by._

_Dream of tomorrow, and wonder "Why?"_

_The past is holding me, keeping life at bay,_

_I wander lost in yesterday,_

_Wanting to fly,_

_But scared to try..._

I'm sitting in front of my desk. Thinking of nothing. I'm just blankly staring in the fire of the candle in front of me.

An empty piece of paper lying before me. I don't even remember what I wanted to write down...

I sigh and shake my head. Averting my gaze from the flame to the two cards standing beside the candle.

'Time to get over that Tala!'

I take the 2 cards with trembling fingers, stroking my thumb over the little bear on the front.

I close my eyes, open my drawer and lay them carefully in it.

A little smile creeps onto my lips when I close the drawer.

How could I have been so foolish to believe it could be true. It probably was just someone who wanted to fool me, hurt me...

Well. I guess it worked...

But than again, the text on the last card seemed so honest...

_I sit and watch the rain, and see my tears run down the windowpane,_

_I sit and watch the sky, and I can hear it breath a sigh..._

I suddenly feel so empty...

_Look at me and tell me who I am_

_Why I am, what I am._

_Will I survive?_

_Who will give a damn,_

_If nobody knows who I am..._

Tears are rolling down my cheek, but they don't even bother me...

No-one is here. No-one can see me. No-one cares...

I'm so lost in my world of self pity, that I don't hear my door opening...

I don't realise someone is here before I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I turn abruptly. Seeing Bryan standing there...

He looks shocked... He never saw me cry. Not even after the worst punishments in the Abbey.

Yes Bryan, take a good look. My mask is breaking. My true self is reappearing. Guess it wasn't gone after all...

My true self... I don't even know who I am myself... I was not always the strong boy I pretended to be... I am not strong. Far from in fact. I am a person who needs friends, attention, love... All the things that weren't allowed in Hell...

You're staying silent. That also never happened before. You, not finding your words? Where are we going to write that?

A ghost of a smile appears on my face... I never knew I could be like this. And actually, it feels good not to pretend...

You're still looking at me as if you've never seen me before.

Bryan, don't you know how much that hurts? Don't you know how much you can hurt people, just by the look in your eyes...

_You've never been this way before._

_Where is the fire that's always in your eyes?_

_There's something strange,_

_There's something wrong,_

_I see a change, it's like when hope dies..._

_I, who have known you for so long,_

_I see the pain in your eyes..._

I close my eyes. Sighing. Just go away Bry... Leave me. Please. I don't need pity, I want... I don't know what I want...

----------

Kana: well, this was the end of chapter 2.

Hope you all liked it... please leave a note to tell me what you think about it...

And, hopefully see you next chapter...

Bye.


	3. chapter 3

Well, here is the third chapie...

You're gonna find out who it is... (if you don't know it all ready...)

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

You're standing there… Just standing. As if you don't know what to do, how to react...

Yes, we never learned _that_ in the Abbey, did we...

I open my eyes in surprise when I feel your thumb wiping away a couple of tears.

In your eyes I see a whirl of emotions, but I can't quite place any of them. Because as soon as I see them, they're gone again.

Your hand rests on my cheek for 5 seconds before you turn and walk away...

My eyes are wide open.

Without knowing, my hand goes to the place where yours was only moments ago.

Slowly my mind returns…

'I know that touch...'

_Silence speaks,_

_Loud and clear,_

_All the words I (don't) want to hear..._

I shudder slightly.

No, that is impossible... It just can't be... Can it?

I stand up and take my coat.

I need to see him again. Speak with him.

I have to know...

-

Damn it! Where is he?

I've been almost everywhere the past hour or so, and I still haven't found him.

He was not at his home, not with one of the guys, not at the beystadium, not at the dojo... Hell, where can he be?

Last chance: the park.

I shake my head. No, Bry is not a person to go to the park to clear his thoughts, to be alone...

Still my feet bring me there.

And suddenly I see him.

Sitting on the grass before the water of the lake.

I halt. Paralysed. Holding my breath.

The more I think of the possibility that he might have been that one person, the more I want to throw myself in his arms. I want him to hold me, to kiss me, to touch me like he did those nights...

I want to see his eyes, want to see what is hidden beneath the cold glare...

I feel it's got to be there… That what I've been looking for…

_What is this feeling_

_I've never known?_

_It makes me know_

_Why I'm alive..._

I silently walk 'til I am behind him.

Something between a snicker and a sigh escapes his lips.

"Tala..."

I sit down next to him.

"Bryan..."

_By looking in his eyes_

_Will I see beyond the sorrow that I feel?_

I look at him, but he's avoiding my gaze. His eyes are cold.

_Give me this moment_

_This precious chance..._

I take a deep breath and lean closer to him.

My lips softly touch his cheek.

When I pull away, he turns his head. His eyes widened a bit in surprise of my action.

The lavender depths in front of me hold a softer glance now, but one full of questions.

_Look in my eyes_

_Who do you see there?_

_Someone you know,_

_Or just a stranger?_

_If you are wise,_

_You will see me there..._

Your lips are parted slightly. Your breathing a bit irregular.

A sad smile forms itself and I sigh softly. Was I wrong?

I close my eyes and lower my head. A single tear escapes my eye.

"Sorry." A mere whisper.

I stand up quickly, turn and walk away.

But after a couple of meters I feel a hand grape my wrist. A soft grip.

You turn me around. Your other hand lifting up my chin, so I would have to face you... However, I close my eyes. I can't. I can't face you now...

"Tala, please. Look at me..."

Your voice is soft. Almost gentle.

I sigh, but do as you ask.

I open my eyes and look at you. A soft intake of breath. You're surprised to see all these emotions in my usual ice cold eyes.

I close them again and turn my head.

"Let me go Bryan. Please."

My voice sounds tired, almost broken. Did you notice?

"No."

I look at you. Angry

And next thing I know, your arms encircle me.

My eyes are wide open.

'Wha...What...?'

And as suddenly as it came, you let go of me.

I can just stand there... Stare at you.

Your eyes are saying all your voice can't...

I feel something crack inside me and I throw myself in your arms, who, immediately hold me close to you. My head is resting on your chest, my arms around your waist.

_In his eyes I can see_

_Where my heart longs to be_

_In his eyes I see a gentle glow_

_And that's where I'll be safe, I know!_

_Safe in his arms, close to his heart!_

You place a soft kiss on top of my head and I smile...

Smile, while a single tear finds a path over my face...

-

Kana: so, hope you all enjoyed it...

There is going to be an epilogue, so, see you all then...

Oh, and if you have time, tell me what you think of it... You know, it's that little button down here... ; )


	4. Epilogue

So, as I promised, here is the last part. The epilogue of "Eyes are the windows of the soul"…

Unfortunately I still own nothing except the story itself…: )

Enjoy!

**Epilogue**

I wake up. Smiling. Your arms wrapped protectively around me.

I snuggle up closer to you. Resting my head against your chest, falling asleep again.

_My heart has taken wings_

_And I feel so loved_

_Because someone like me found you..._

The rain is clattering against the window.

I'm starring through the drops of water.

Starring at nothing.

You wrap your arms around my waist and I let my head rest on your shoulder.

You kiss my neck. A moan escapes my lips.

I turn around and crash my lips on yours.

Forceful, but gentle at the same time.

We pull apart for air. You're smiling. For me, me alone...

Our eyes meet.

_Everything worth living for_

_Is there in his eyes._

_And you can't conceal from me_

_The love in your eyes._

We kiss again. Gentle, long kisses full of tenderness, love and truth...

Your hands find their way to my sides and under my shirt.

You gently force me in the direction of the bed. Your lips still connecting with mine.

I let myself fall on the mattress, pulling you down with me...

We stare in each others eyes.

"I love you Bry..."

You kiss the top of my nose and I smile.

"Ya tebyA lyublyU Tal..." (1)

_I feel your fingers-_

_Cold on my shoulder_

_Your chilling touch,_

_As it runs down my spine-_

_Watching your eyes_

_As they invade my soul._

_At the touch of your hand-_

_At the sound of your voice-_

_At the moment your eyes meet mine-_

_I am out of my mind-_

_I am out of control-_

_Full of feelings I can't deny!_

-

Owari

(1): free translation: "I love you Tal…" (I hope it is correct…: ) )

Kana: Well, this was it. The end... The real end. Hope ya liked it.

I want to thank everyone who left a review (and, well, just everyone who read it and enjoyed it...). Also Lily and Lhune to encourage me to continue… THANX to all of you!

Oh yes, the parts in _italic_ are from Jekyll and Hide...


End file.
